


KOTM Bad Ending

by Arden_Trans_and_Dumb



Category: Godzilla - All Media Types, Godzilla: King of The Monsters (2019)
Genre: Anal Sex, Breeding, Creampie, Dom/sub, Double Anal Penetration, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, M/M, Mind Games, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Multiple Sex Positions, Nipple Torture, Other, Partner Swapping, Power Struggle, Rape, Rough Oral Sex, Two Cocks, Verbal Humiliation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-01-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:07:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22136044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arden_Trans_and_Dumb/pseuds/Arden_Trans_and_Dumb
Summary: A rewrite of the battle on Boston where King Ghidorah unleashes a gravity beam wave so violent that all human life within miles is extinguished leaving only the monsters to battle in the now desolate landscape. As all monsters converge on the scene, King Ghidorah finds that the battle will be far easier then he first predicted. In fact, getting Godzilla down to his lowest point was the grandest victory he had ever achieved. It was time to indulge. (Listen, I wanted strictly monster fucking and humans in the plot only take up space. I want monsters.) Unfinished but will be finished if enough people ask for more. Has only gone though 2 edit cycles, still need to fix many issues.
Relationships: Godzilla (Legendary | MonsterVerse)/King Ghidorah/Mothra/Rodan
Comments: 70
Kudos: 38





	1. 1 - Landfall; a 4 part chapter taking place in Boston.

KOTM BAD ENDING

Introduction – Boston, Mass. 2019

Through the churning dust and smoldering rubble stood two titans whose rage of insatiable hatred had been brewing for countless millennia; swarming with malice and searing blood stood the enforcer of natural order and rightful royalty, Godzilla. With stammered breath and strained claws of obsidian strength he held his weight. His eyes of atomic hellfire strained and squinted through the fog of war, desperate and searching through the rubble to find his oppressor, the only kaiju to challenge his reign, the foreign scourge of planetary conquest. Godzilla’s eyes darted through the molten and shattered city with growing anxiety and fear; sensations he had fought to suppress for centuries. He cracked his wrists with murderous anticipation hoping that his adrenaline-fueled retaliatory strikes had brought the intruder to their knees.  
Yet, as the radioactive clouds and flames dispersed from his sight, he could see the glimmering mantel of his unholy challenger pierce the veil. From the crest rose the eyes of a golden master; shimmering scales of plated indulgent hues reflected the fires. Chattering teeth of spiteful sneers screeched across the explosive barriers of destruction. Wings that eclipsed the sky rose with slow yet deadly intent; then with a single slashing gale of its wings, the smoked cleared and revealed itself to Godzilla once more… King Ghidorah; unscathed, unharmed, and just as ready and determined since his first landfall.  
“What is that I see?” The left head chattered with genuine curiosity.  
“Could it be?” The right head sneered with venom dripping from his words.  
“It is…” The middle head calmly pronounced with supreme authority. “It is desperation on his face.”  
The Golden Invader stood tall with a glutenous appetite for the carnage unfolding around them. The right head gazed up at the now amber swollen skies and took in the delightfully villainous fact that the once clear blue skies would now only be a distant memory. His eyes darted to the exhausted Godzilla and grinned. Godzilla clenched his battle worn fists at the cocky hydra.  
“You sense it don’t you Godzilla?” The middle head decreed. “Two others are coming…” His crests vibrated against the hot breeze, detecting two kaiju flying at fierce speeds. “A minute… maybe less and they will be here.”  
Godzilla remained silent but vigilant, his queen would be arriving, but only to be met with the scourge of the skies as well. Godzilla’s eyes darted to the people on the ground, the activity, the army, all in response to the cataclysmic devastation brought by their combat. Batted breath and deep sighs escaped his scarred maw. Darting souls littered his peripheral vision and clouded his mind only making his breathing more and more disrupted. This was more then clear to Ghidorah.  
“How many worlds have I conquered prior to this filthy dirt planet?” The middle head question even though he knew the answer.  
“Hmm…” Pondered the left, not entirely sure of the exact number.  
“Not enough.” The right head greedily spoke.  
The middle head interjected. “Enough to know that all gods are powerless once their believers are gone from the picture. When no one is left to believe. A king with always hold power even if no one is around, their rule is absolute and granted upon birth; you however need those around you to fuel your sense of power.” Ghidorah looked to the field before them and noticed the ants beneath him. “No sense in letting you think you have a chance. You were always meant to be beneath me.” He spoke matter-of-factly.  
Godzilla squinted and offered no response to his enemy but instead anticipated his action. Too weak to move, Godzilla simple looked on as King Ghidorah swelled his chest with righteous power. A light grew and swelled with unearthly power; a power that rocked the ground with trembling fear and a dreaded sense of doom. Ghidorahs wings expanded and flared with electric force as a clicking and expanding electrical force grew in capacity. The middle head sneered and gave one last sinister grin before the unthinkable would be unleashed.  
In an unfathomable presentation of ungodly might, King Ghidorah unleashed a cataclysmic storm of gravitational beams that launched far beyond the battlefield. White hot beams of decimating power scorched the earth relinquishing it of any and all life without remorse or discrimination only to leave a charred and barren wasteland. A cacophony of ear spitting bombardment tore through the air as a beacon of unrivaled fury was discharged without second thought. A sense of true silence was never wrought upon the living world until the atomic fire ceased and the land was laid before Godzilla, bare of his sense of godliness.  
Mothra, on her way to preserve the natural order and stand against the invader found her flight disrupted by a sudden distortion in the world itself. She stopped short as her compound eyes were nearly blinded by the display of light. Her heart nearly stopped as thoughts of the damage racked her conscious. “No… the king…!”  
Rodan, filled with the bizarre desire to relinquish the world and its status quo to the new master he now served found himself humbled and roused by the electrical destructive mass. Licking his teeth greedily, he pursued the wreck. “Master sure is feeling boisterous!”  
Godzilla, taking only a fraction of the onslaught found himself on one knee, struggling to blink and breathe; the electrical beams slaughtering muscles and bones. Glowing red streaks of electrical scars tattered his chest. He could barely focus on anything more then the pain when suddenly the shaking ground drew him away from his misery.  
A rising and falling foot like the boot of a new dictator fell just inches away from Godzillas face. Slowly, Godzilla raised his head trailing up against the body of Ghidorah. His pulsating legs and flaring veins made his scales glisten with impunity. His hips swayed with greedily self-entitlement and gave way to a broadening chest that housed a heart that beat with the might of a apex predator fueled on adrenaline. The heads lowered down towards Godzilla and placed themselves beside his head, each head whispering into an ear.  
“No god has the capacity to destroy that which does not believe him…”  
“It was always going to end like this.”  
“Now you were you should be.”  
They then spoke in unison. “You are beneath me, under my foot, mine to control and do with as I see fit.”  
As Godzilla winced and cursed under his breath, he then sensed something that tore through the smell of burning ash and smoke. The sudden surge in some sort of smell, odor or musk. A hot smell that assaulted his nostrils and filled him with confusion.  
The middle head of Ghidorah shuddered with a pleasure stimulated by a new and validated power fantasy. The only thing that stood in Ghidorahs way of conquest was now quivering beneath his feet. A power high kindled by total control sent Ghidorah in a hormonal spiral. The right head chattered with glee as the rush of hormones flooded his thoughts. Murderous intent was replaced with the craving to humiliate and ravage. The left head giggled with an almost euphoric sensation as his tongue spilled from his maw and looked upon the defeated Godzilla with the crazed delusion of limitless possibilities.  
“Nngh, I want… need to sink my teeth in him!” The right head pleaded as if he had been forcefully withdrawn from his indulgence  
“Nothing to stop us from treating our self! Oh! I want to feel his tongue! He had such harsh things to say about us earlier!” The left on contemplated.  
“Now now brothers…” The middle one ruled to the others. “Nothing wrong with enjoying the spoils of war and releasing a little stress.” The hiss trailing his words brought out a deep red blush on his face and chest. The hormonal plume rousing through Ghidorahs body violently caused him to shudder and feel an ever-rising sexual tension trail from his spine to his hips.  
As the middle head lowered to indulge in his victory, a sudden war cry pierced the wind with violent and murderous intent. The left head turned towards the sound, being easily distracted and spotted the arrival of the goddess herself; Mothra, raging across the broken atmosphere splayed her sickle and bladed arms in a frenzy display. “Get away from my king!” Her voiced shrieking against the eternal storm.  
The left head panicked but as he turned to warn his brothers of the oncoming assault; Rodan, the winged hell beast with scorching wings intercepted and dug his claws into Mothras’ hide causing the two of them to plummet to the earth with a splintering crash. The middle head turned to the scene of the incident and scoffed. “About time bird brain showed up…” He then turned to Godzilla. “He’ll keep your girl in check while we take our time with you.”  
Godzilla, upon seeing his goddess take the full brunt of a flanking assault brought about a rebirth of rage and second wind. A nuclear inferno burst to life within Godzillas eyes as he desperately and boldly lashed towards the Golden Demise with unbridled hate. A gaping maw and gnashing fangs were aimed at the throat of the middle head. But his weakened and shattered state made him slow and sluggish; both of his arms were intercepted by each respective head. His momentum was redistributed and used to lift him up nearly a hundred meters into the air. As he became weightless through the parrying movements of Ghidorah, the middle head snarled and lunged his fangs into Godzillas neck, then with all the driving force capable to him, Ghidorah brought down Godzilla and slammed him with unrelenting strength.  
Godzilla nearly blacked out from the strike and found himself entirely immobilized. His arms failed his commands and instead rested limp on the ground. Ghidorah moved above him and ensured his compromised position.  
“Mm, bent over is a rather convenient position wouldn’t you say?” The middle head stated.  
As Ghidorah leaned down towards Godzilla, a sudden throbbing wet sensation pressed firmly against his thigh. Through the daze of the brutal strikes against him, it took a several seconds for him to realize what was happening. Godzilla turned his head to face his oppressor with a sudden surge of fear. Digging his claws in the dirt, Godzilla peered and saw all of Ghidorahs head glaring at him with a glutenous desire.  
The left head begged childishly and without thought. “I want to feel good and I want it now!”  
The right head gnashed his teeth aggressively. “What are we waiting for?! Let’s have at him!” He swelled with a rush of dopamine and began to drool fiercely. “I want to be inside him.”  
The middle head raised his head high in the air and peered down at the pathetic display before him with great scrutiny. “Not yet my brothers… first we will train him.” His sly tongue trembling at the thought of Godzillas taste.  
It was then that Godzilla peered down and saw the capacity to which Ghidorah held; Godzillas heart sank, his eyes widened, and a primal yet sexual tension built within him. 

Part 1 – Boston Mass. Half a mile from the Seismic Gravity Surge.

Rodan overestimated the impact needed to tear Mothra from her flight path; the collision was nearly fatal to not only Mothra but to himself as well. His vision took minutes to recover and the ringing in his ears persisted. Shaking his head, rubble fell from his horns and scales in great quantities and clattered onto the ground beneath him. As his vision returned, so did his sense of the situation. His eyes quickly scattered and strained to find his combatant. Eventually his eyes trained over the seemingly lifeless body of Mothra; her vibrant and angelic cyan wings dimmed under the coating of dust and stone. Her antennae fluttered in the hot breeze and gaze no semblance to any life. Rodan smirked and began to adjust himself so that he may join his master.  
“Stupid insect…” Rodan sneered with a great sense of victory.  
As his hind legs dug into the earth, a sudden surge from the pile of rubble that Mothra was under alerted him. He rose with stretched his wings while keeping his eyes trained on Mothras body. Cracking his jaw, Rodan took a moment to consider his next course of action. His suicide attack was careless and nearly robbed him of his victory. Doubt flooded him mind as he came to terms with the fact that he was nearly incapable of reporting his victory to his new master, King Ghidorah.  
“Master nearly went unassisted, I cannot let him fight alone! He needs me!” Rodan whispered feeling an immense sense of dedication to his master.  
“Your… master… is going to be rather… disappointed… “ A faint voice spoke beneath him.  
Rodan glared down to see the bladed arms of Mothra rise from the ground and reveal that the queen was still alive. Her evident blue eyes shone through the dust that she unearthed. Rodan swallowed hard.  
“You will find out that my will is more…” She unfurled her wings and turned to the sky demon. “ …then a match for you and your master.”  
“Filthy silk spewing worm, you should learn when to stay down!” Rodan hissed with harsh venom.  
“If you so much as think that killing me will grant you and your master victory, then you surely underestimate the real king!”  
Rising from the ashes, Mothra stood able and ready once again. A shudder and chill railed across Rodans spine fueling his carnal animosity once again.  
“Tell me and be honest. How does helping that alien benefit you in anyway?” Mothra prodded with curiosity.  
“Order.” Rodans response was cold and without remorse. “The humans have influenced our actions and existence for too long. Things were fine when they were stupid and saw us as rulers. Now they have machines that defy us and our power; my new master will reset this planet.”  
“You lack faith.” She hissed.  
“You’re about to be lacking wings…” Rodan took an offensive stance; grinding his claws in deep to prepare to take flight. His beak chattered with anticipation.  
“I promise I will put you into the ground.” Mothra took her stance to take to the fight.  
“Even if you do get through me, what makes you think that you will survive against my master?” He turned his head and waved his wings to the devastation around them. “Do you see all of this, the crater we are standing in. My master did this. Imagine what he can do to you.”  
Mothra remained silent, instead she glared at her avian foe.  
“You know what my master is capable of.” Rodan scoffed and decided to attack Mothra verbally with a low blow. “I haven’t heard your boyfriend roar out in a while… I’m more then sure he is dead.”  
Upon hearing Rodans ripping words, she let out a war cry that would’ve rocked the strongest souls. Her wings vibrated with hot fury and hurled her with blitzkrieg force towards Rodan. Rodans eyes shot open and his heart contested with adrenaline fueled fear. Her barbarous yet elegant strike connected on all points sending Rodan down to the earth. A primal howl burst from Rodans beak. He thrashed and lunged forward on to find that one of Mothras scythe arms had pierced his wings.  
“Best of luck trying to meet your bastard master with your wings torn!” Mothra was strongly attempting to maintain some sort of royal presentation but her wrath fought against her dignity. A grotesque tearing disturbance spilled from Rodans wing leaving him to fall into a desperate panic.  
“My… master needs me!” He pulled together as much power and thrashed the queen.  
Rodan found his pointed beak penetrate the shoulder of his enemy with devastating results. A shriek of pure anguish followed suit as Rodan championed over her and threw her off his body. Mothra caught herself and managed to land safely but had to immediately clutch her new leaking wound. The searing hot pain seeped deep into her torso and induced a violent series of shakes and seizures. Mothra shut her eyes and fought to think away the pain; she found little comfort within her mind as her own pain was replaced with the haunting anxiety that her king, Godzilla may be in severe pain. She found to rid her mind of this concept but the dangerous thought did not leave her. She opened her eyes and glared back at her enemy. Fighting Rodan one on one was more then she could handle, and Godzilla must be in the same situation. If she were to join Godzilla, at least then they would be able to rely and assist each other in this mortal combat. Even if Rodan and Ghidorah joined up, at least she and Godzilla would be together.  
“My king needs me…” She whispered to herself.  
Rodan glared at her with his cocky smile spreading across his devious face.  
Mothra knew that rushing to Godzilla would create a gamble; that she would have to outrun Rodan who would be flying with a torn wing, but with her own shoulder splintered as well. Mothra prepared herself, lowering her body to the ground and expanding her wing span to its full potential.  
“You really want to try this again bitch?!” Rodan hissed with malice.  
Mothra did not respond and instead launched herself with ultimate force resulting in a Jetstream of devastating effect. Rodan, shielding his eyes from the dusty gale needed a few seconds to comprehend what had just happened and what Mothra was up to. As soon as he did however, he bellowed out to the sky and gave chase.  
Mothra could not reach her regular achievable altitude and instead had to manage with a low-level flight. Her majestic flight was the true antithesis of her surroundings; a glimmer of hope amongst the ruins of a devastated world. It was amongst the fire and smoldering ruin that Rodan was able to stay hidden behind her for so long. His staggered flight was still enough to catch up to his enemy. Mothra peered behind her and caught a glimpse of the demon trailing her jet stream. Rodans hind claws unsheathed from his dangerous leathery flesh and took aim at the goddess before him.  
As the howling gust beneath their wings stepped aside from the sky bound marauders, it instead gave preference to the sky demon; the jet stream gave to Rodan the advantage needed to catch his prey. Rodans talons hit their mark and clumsily dragged down both himself and Mothra with disastrous results. The crash landing tore and battered both of the kaiju and left them in a mortal wreckage that neither of them could’ve ever prepared for. Soot blinded both of the monsters and left the two immobile for some time. Rodan struck the ground first and found himself beneath an almost unconscious Mothra. Mothra, slowly gaining her vision, found that her sense of hearing came back to her before any other.  
“Mmf…*gulp… gulp… gulp* nngh.”  
These sounds came to her and confused her. It wasn’t until she rubbed the debris from her eyes did she realize that she had in fact made it to her king.  
“My king… my king I am here! I am here to save…” She cried out feeling a sense of triumph yet as her vision gave way to the conflict before her, she saw that not only had her king been overthrown, but degraded to a slave.

Part 2 – Boston Mass. Center of the Seismic Gravitational Surge. Five minutes before Mothra and Rodan arrive.

Ghidorah boasted a masculine form that put Godzilla to shame. Erupting from a slit between Ghidorahs legs was a swollen, throbbing cock to put any and all challengers in their rightful place. Its shattering length and delectable girth was more than enough to intimidate any who dare challenged, but its glistening color as well as its sleek, glossy golden length proved to Godzilla that is was meant to devastate and conquer. Even worse, was that it was jointed, and attached at the hilt to a duplicate cock; two dense and swollen testosterone fueled cocks side by side swung and edged against Godzillas thigh as he laid on the ground incapacitated and vulnerable. Beneath the twin cocks swung and heavy cum filled set of balls that dripped with pre-cum; the coated masculine set hung with the strain to satisfy and now that Ghidorah has his victim bound and immobile, it would only be a matter of time till the kings sack would empty itself.  
“Look at him… he is quivering beneath our might!” The right head snarled as he panted from the minor pleasure caused by rubbing against Godzillas plush thigh. Pre-cum was already leaking out in anticipation of what was to come; a steady stream of clear liquid spurted out in healthy amounts, trailing up from the base of the cock to the very tip and spilling over his poor victim.  
Godzilla winced and tried desperately to say something, anything to halt the sexual advances of the mad king.  
“What are we waiting for?! I need to fuck him!” The left head pleaded while panting like a desperate dog. It was clear that the left head was more focused on release then the method, while the right wished to unleash his sexual needs through a sadomasochistic manner.  
The middle head shuddered with lust while attempting to keep his head clear. Being the logical mind of the hydra collective, he forced himself to control his body.  
“No…” He spoke in a low husky voice. His breathing was barely under control. “We are going to take our time with him. He was meant to serve us, be degraded by us. He is prey and so we must treat him like it.”  
The two other heads groaned in unison. The right head hissing with frustration while the left head whimpered. The left head waivered towards the middle head and pleaded.  
“Please… I’m tired of being used when there isn’t anything to fuck! I want to be the one giving it instead of being used!”  
“And you will brother.” The middle head declared as he snaked towards Godzillas head.  
Godzilla fought to gain some form of mobility but found himself at the complete and total mercy of Ghidorah who was now surrounding him. The middle head lurched over Godzilla and, in a display of power and rule, let his tongue slide out of his mouth and licked across Godzillas face. His thick spit dripping into Godzillas mouth causing him to moan in disgust and abuse.  
“I have never had such a tasty prey.” The middle head teased and tormented.  
“You sick… bastard…” Godzilla moaned out in anguish as he felt the right and left head tunnel under his arms. Slowly he was lifted and turned to his side with little resistance. Laying on his back, Godzilla was now exposed and in full view to King Ghidorah how looked upon Godzilla like an open meal.  
“When… Mothra get here, she will decimate you and I will be the one to deliver the finishing blow and end your miserable existence!” Godzilla hollered in defiance, hoping that his low baritone voice would be enough to deter Ghidorahs sexual rage.  
“A valiant effort.” The middle head scoffed. “But useless none the less.”  
The middle head leaned in, his snout just inches away from Godzillas; his piercing yellow eyes staring deep into Godzilla. Ghidorahs nose softly prodded at Godzillas nose, instructing him to open his mouth. Godzilla refused but soon found that Ghidorahs persistence would always overthrow his own might. Godzillas jaw went limp and he soon found his mouth and tongue being violated by Ghidorahs tongue. Their tongues melded together and melted into one slippery hot mass. Godzillas claws dug into the ground as he squinted and gasped for air while Ghidorah pressed in deeper, wanting to explore ever crevasse and inch of his victims’ mouth.  
“Mmmph!” Godzilla whimpered as he was abused and taken advantage of by his enemy. Godzilla occasionally opened his eyes only to see Ghidorahs cocks swell with pleasure and greed. Godzilla couldn’t bear to think about what would happen to him next.  
“Come on brother give us a taste of the slave!” The right head begged with blood shot manic eyes.  
The middle head left out a extravagant moan of pleasure and blushed beyond capacity as he pulled back from his slave. “We’re all going to have a taste brothers.” He spoke in true ecstasy.  
Part 3 – Boston Mass. Center of the Seismic Gravity Surge. Mothra and Rodan arrive.

Each of the heads took turn violating Godzillas mouth; their personalities coming out during each session. The left head was far gentler than the middle head but was sloppy and made a horrid mess of Godzilla. The right head was brutal. He bit Godzillas lips and sucked on his tongue greedily causing Godzilla to wince and moan in shame. Eventually the right head pulled back feeling a surging sense of invigoration and pleasure.  
“Fuck I don’t why we are wasting our time just licking him, we should be fucking him senseless!” The right head snapped with unsatisfied rage. Short sparks of lightning lit within his maw.  
“Slow down brother, as you can see, he isn’t ready yet.” The middle head proclaimed.  
“Not ready? Look at him!” Right snapped back.  
Godzilla, admittingly was blushing and covered in the drool of another, yet he withheld exposing any of his sexual nature. He fought off every signal is his body to sexually react to the onslaught of Ghidorah.  
“He has yet to show us his pitiful beta-cock.” The left head playfully stated.  
The middle head nodded in agreement and looked down to his own massive cocks in admiration. Waving them back and forth and watching the strings of pre-cum spill from them.  
The right head gnashed his teeth in anger and felt as if his brain would split apart in eagerness and hate. Without inferring with his eldest brother, he lashed at Godzilla with harmful intent. Short controlled bursts erupted from his mouth and arced between his fangs. Lashing down, his teeth sank into the exposed inner thigh of Godzilla and discharged controlled waves of electrical currents. They surged through Godzillas body like molten waves of pain and pleasure. They arced across his spine and shot back down to his waist and collected within his groin; the white-hot tightening of his muscles forced his own cock to spill from its sheath and emerge fully erects and pulsing with sexual burden. His balls clenched with desperation and need as the surges continued to flow through him uninterrupted.  
“No! No more! Stop it now! I won’t be able to…!” Godzilla begged and pleaded in a high pitch cry of wailing pleasure.  
The right head did not give up and despite the original intent of the middle head to stop his younger brother from continuing his onslaught, he instead watched as Godzillas urethra swelled and filled until he erupted. Godzilla let out a pathetic cry as dozens of gallons of precum forcefully spilled out onto his belly. Tears of a forced eruption fell from Godzillas eyes as he coated his own belly and thighs; he knew that the humiliation wouldn’t end there, but it was already too much for him.  
“Brother… you masochist.” The middle head grinned sinfully.  
The right head leaned back to admire his work. “There… its out now…” He hissed.  
“Not as big as ours is it?” The left pondered.  
Indeed, Godzillas girth was rather admirable, surely any kaiju he wished to mate with would find Godzilla a bit of a tight squeeze, but his length was dwarfed by Ghidorah and his balls failed to yield as much cum as Ghidorah would. The blue streak that glowed along his urethra up to his head pulsed softly in the darkening sky.  
“I think we should do it again.” The middle head proclaimed.  
The right head didn’t even bother to respond but instead charged his maw with an even greater amount of electrical might. He glared down at his prey ready to lunge. Godzilla hid his face from his abuser.  
“Do it.” The middle head ordered.  
The right head of the golden demon reared his head and set his sight, but as the seconds went by, a sudden blue light from the left side of them began to show itself through the dust and smoke. The left head turned to examine the scene when abruptly Mothra broke through the fog of war. The left heads eyes spread open with tangible fear.  
“Left side! His bitch is here!” He shrieked.  
“Get away from my king!” Mothras blaring eyes shone in the darkness like the light of a holy flame searing through the crowed hell that was the scorched earth. Her legs spread apart and her sword like hands readied to strike.  
The middle head turned just in time and ordered with a strange calmness. “Light the whore up!” He demanded as he pivoted to bring his younger brother into the field of view.  
The right heads rage fueled a bizarre focus within him. As he readied himself, he peered to his brother, the left head and gave him a nod, instructing him to catch her along with him. The right head saw Mothras blatant rage and that it had made her reckless, leaving a large portion of her body exposed.  
“Strike!” The right snapped.  
The left head easily intercepted Mothras arms and pinned her upwards in the air; the drag caused by her flight resulted in a sudden whiplash, her body stopping too fast too quick resulting in a flurry of disorientation. The right head saw his opportunity and sunk his electrical teeth into Mothras chest. The stored power within his jaws that were originally meant for Godzilla was spilled into Mothra instead. Hundreds of thousands of volts shredded across Mothras body with waves spreading through then converged within her abdomen.  
A piercing moan rang out from her mouth as the waves pulsed within her and jumped start her feminine desires. Her back arched in livid sexual pleasure as her clit sprayed out in violent quantities. Clear loose cum sprayed across from her and rained down on Ghidorahs cock. The electrical shocks quickly ceased, the two heads let go of her and let her fall with a hard crash. Godzilla, having witnessed it all, was left breathless and enraged. Mothra twitched and panted violently as residual bursts spilled from her beat red clit.  
“Oh my, dear brother, you sure did go for the overkill!” The middle head teased.  
“Filthy insect…” the right head huffed with scorn.  
Mothra was incapable of speaking and instead found herself forever jolting in spasms of pleasure. Ghidorah turned to Godzilla and huffed in frustration. The middle head hissed as he stepped above Godzilla and let his cocks dangled mere inches from his mouth.  
“Look at this… now our cocks are covered in her cum!” The right head scoffed as he soaked in the hatred Godzilla was emitting.  
“Must make you so mad to see your queen spill herself all over your worst enemy. Your jealousy is showing in the worst of ways.” The middle head pried.  
“You… bastards… I swear I will…” Godzilla was cut off short for Ghidorah lowered his hips and slipped one of his cocks into Godzillas mouth. It was for easier to slide in the Godzilla would admit but holding it in was a challenge that he was not ready for. The head of Ghidorahs cock slipped deep down Godzillas throat resulting in a bulge that pressed against his Adams apple. Ghidorah let out a collective moan as he felt his cock finally be wrapped up warm and tight.  
“Suck it.” The right head ordered with violent eyes.  
“And don’t you dare think of biting, otherwise your whore gets another jolt!” The left head mocked as his tongue spilled out.  
The middle head was too far in his own pleasure to respond, but as he felt Godzilla refuse to move his head to suck him off, he finally spoke. “We told you to start sucking. Suck us off until we cum otherwise Mothra dies!”  
Godzilla, despite his pride, his power, his humiliation, was not about to let Mothra face the wrath of his enemy no matter what. And so, without a second of hesitation, lurched his head forward and took Ghidorahs cock within his mouth to the base. Tears welled within the corners of Godzillas eyes as he fought of gags and coughs. He pulled back lettings his tongue furl around the shaft getting it as wet and slick as possible, and lunged forward again, nearly suffocating himself in the process.  
“Mmm, he is eager.” The middle head purred as he felt his balls surge in response to Godzillas lewd behavior.  
“Better than I expected, you would assume he has been doing this for a long time!” The left panted like a desperate virgin.  
It had only been about a minute since Mothra had arrived, but Rodan had finally arrived. Dust in his eyes blinded his immediate vision.  
“My master! I am here! I finally caught up to the bitch and now I am ready to serve you!” He spoke as he rubbed the soot from his eyes. Instantly he saw all that was occurring and in response nearly let his jaw fall to the ground in shock. His master, forcing his enemy to swallow his cock, and the queen a quivering mess. “M… m… master…” He stammered as the whole scene groped his mind.  
The middle head winced in annoyance over his subordinates gawking and stupidity. He looked to him and gave him his orders.  
“Save my brother the trouble of killing the moth in case big boy here decides to use his teeth. If Godzilla here acts up, I want you to fuck his queen right in front of his eyes and cum deep inside her.”

Part 4 – 

Rodan found his first official set of order to be far from what he was expecting. Things like “Go and destroy the closest Monarch outpost” or “Decimate an incoming tank battalion” to be his first mission. Instead, he was tasked with watching over the Mothra whose royal essence was robbed; reduced to an after thought and brought down to the levels of breeding stock. Partially paralyzed and leaking, Mothra found it hard to breathe and forced herself to attempt to gain back her ability to speak. Her eyes trained onto Rodan who was rather uncertain of his new orders. A moral dilemma offered Mothra enough time to look towards where her king was. Her eyes locked onto the swaying and eager motions of Godzillas mouth as he engulfed his rivals cock. Slick wet obscene noises spilled from his mouth and leaked onto his chest in great quantities. Ghidorah didn’t even have to move, Godzilla was doing all of the work for him. Mothra couldn’t understand how Godzilla could let himself fall to this level, to be degraded and forced into such a position; had Ghidorah truly bested her king? She couldn’t bring herself to accept it.  
“You have good rhythm.” The middle head complimented with genuine glee.  
Godzilla turned his eyes away from Ghidorah in shame as his face flared with blush.  
“Aw, the bitch is shy!” The right head scoffed.  
“My king! You do not have to do this! Fight back!” Mothra hollered as she broke through the paralysis. She rolled onto her back trying her hardest to gain control of her legs.  
Rodan turned to her along with Godzilla upon hearing her rebellious decree.  
“Mmmf…” Godzilla muffled through the spit and meat.  
Ghidorah looked down to Godzilla and sneered. “You’re making too much noise, we need something to really shut you up.” The right head hissed as the middle head turned towards Rodan.  
“I don’t need to remind you of your orders do I my loyal servant?” He spoke.  
Rodan jolted in place and shook his head, affirming his loyalty. He turned to Mothra with a vengeful grin and took time to admire her vulnerable position. “If your man decides to get nippy, you better forget about saving yourself for him!” Rodan mocked.  
Ghidorah smiled at his servant’s quiet subsistence. He then turned to Godzilla and began to laugh with sinister desire. Slowly he pulled his cock from Godzillas mouth, spilling out all the pre-cum that he had poured into Godzillas throat. The head of his cock popped from Godzillas mouth for Godzilla had sucked Ghidorah down with a vacuum tight seal. Godzilla took the moment to catch his breath, not even daring to speak or raise his voice in protest.  
“The fact that he could still make a sound is infuriating to me for some reason…” The middle head sighed as he watched his own cocks twitch. Godzillas forceful swallowing had pulled an immense amount of blood into his cock; the tip was swollen beyond recognition. The right head sneered and slithered his way towards the middle heads ear and whispered menacingly. The middle head gasped, personally surprised by such a lewd suggestion. The left head heard just barely what was mention and began to pant with anticipation and greed.  
“Fine, we will do it.” The middle head turned to Godzilla. “I hope you brought your appetite slave.”  
Godzilla shuddered and with a chill running down his spine he let out a short whimper.  
Ghidorah eagerly turned himself around let his tails lash against Godzillas jaw as the swept through the air. Mothra clenched her teeth at the brutal display of dominance and degradation. Rodan kept his eyes trained on his master, curious of what he was up to.  
“Keep your eyes up slave…” The right eye sneered as the two tails lifted themselves up and exposed their rear. A tight puckering hole rested between the two serpentine tails and clenched against the hot breeze. An evident musk emanated from the source and filled Godzillas nostrils.  
“You can’t!” Mothra cried out.  
“He will!” Rodan mocked as he swept behind Mothra and gripped his claws around her antennae and pulled. “Look! Look at him! Watch him do it!” He demanded has be violently pulled back her head in dominance and forced her to watch as the events unfolded.  
Godzilla offered no resistance and instead, as Ghidorah lowered himself onto him, let his tongue hang low and pressed his snout forward into him. Godzilla let his tongue prod and lubricate Ghidorahs hole; he lapped at Ghidorahs hole with vigor and forced his tongue to trail the rim. Over and over he dug his snout up into Ghidorah and inhaled his scent till his lungs were full of his musk. Godzillas tongue was stained with the sweat and musk of his enemies most shameful parts. Ghidorah pressed himself harder onto Godzilla snuffing out the already minute amount of oxygen he was granted. However, it didn’t stop Godzilla from performing his duty. The tip of Godzillas tongue pressed against Ghidorahs asshole and eventually began to make it spread. Soon his tongue was making distance and licking up inside him. Ghidorah, more then pleased with Godzillas persistence and service, felt himself growing closer and closer to an orgasm. Ghidorahs twin cocks pulsed with each further reaching lick; the left head looked down beneath himself as he moaned and drooled and took notice of Godzillas cock. It jumped and twitched, his balls swelling with need.  
“Look at him!” The left panted between breaths.  
The right head snarled and glared down at Godzillas cock. “The sick fuck is getting off to this! Look at him! He loves being abused like this!” He forced himself to grind his hips, pressing Godzillas snout and tongue in deeper. “You like that don’t you whore!?” He shouted. “Dumb fool being used… he was always meant to serve us!”  
“No! Its… its only a natural response! He can’t… he cant help it!” Mothra whimpered and pleaded.  
Rodan jolted her head back with breakneck speed. “Shut it and watch! Godzilla is slowly turning into a submissive toy.”  
It was true, Godzilla knew that and there was nothing he could do to stop it. All he could do was let Ghidorah ride his race like a saddle and try to hold back his shamefully building orgasm.  
“Nngh… brother do you feel it?” The middle head whimpered as he felt the rising surge within his groin.  
“I do! I do I do!” The left head shouted as his eyes went wide with the ever-growing surge.  
“I can’t… hold out…” The right head reluctantly stated.  
Godzilla could o held the pace he was going at, slurping and lapping at Ghidorah, but instead he rushed. He moved faster, licked harder, spit more. He fought to bring Ghidorah to his climax. He wanted Ghidorah to cum, he wanted him to be satisfied, he desired to feel Ghidorahs cum spill out onto his chest and belly.  
“Cumming! Cumming we’re cumming!” The three heads screamed out in unison.  
Ghidorah soon went mute with pleasure as his balls contracted up into his groin. The once heavy swinging sack was now pulling up and filling his twin cocks to the breaking point. His urethra swelled and pulsed as white hot cum pumped through him in astounding quantities. The tips flared with hormonal need as streams of pre-cum spurted out to make the way for his thick seed. A lip biting, toe curling, animistic orgasm spilled from Ghidorah in a shower of steaming cum. Hundreds of gallons of musky cum splattered across Godzillas torso and waist, coating him thoroughly. Aftershocks soon followed as residual cum dribbled from the swollen tips like a leaking hose. Godzilla soon went still as he felt the hot pools drip and fall across his stomach.  
Ghidorah lifted himself up from his slave and peered over towards him.  
“Oh my!” The left head spoke softly.  
“I think we might have broken him brothers!” The middle head snickered.  
“No, not broken enough.” The right head hissed.


	2. 2 - Fallen Kingdom;  a 3 part chapter on the first hours of the fall of the king.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The only true threat to the golden invader has fallen; now as Mothra wakes up in a new world, she finds herself thrown into an unforgiving reality where dissenters endure a torture of true endurance. This chapter will be far more exploratory then plot and focus on traversing several sexual interests and the interactions between the kaiju. Part 1 is a dedicated set up and slow burn beginning to a hopefully intense outcome.

Part 1 - An undetermined amount of time later since the release of the Gravity Wave, 2019.

At some point, Mothra, who had sustained a cavalcade of vented hate and malice, succumbed to the onslaught and the sight of the devastation and lost consciousness; sometime between being filled past her capacity or watching her King devolve into the likes of a breeder. 

Her mind, now lost in a spinning mess of ethereal quiet, was given the dark embrace of forced sleep. Long periods of sleep where not uncommon for the queen, however, it being forced upon her was a new horror. Within the quiet of her mind was a persistent droning. Deafening silence clashed against her worn psyche. All this mental emptiness and yet filled with the cacophony of a true void. She pondered if she was dreaming. 

Her compound eyes failed to absorb the absolute never-scape that she was thrust into. Her hearing failed her and the sensation of an endless decent have numbed her senses to the point of meaninglessness. Mothra levitated within her shattered mind in total isolation for what seemed millennia as the world around her continued to spiral into a purged landscape. Her mind, a broken pile of ancient and natural godliness, festered in her loneliness until the soul rending seclusion enraged the wind in her lungs. 

"Someone... anyone. Pull me free!" She cried out in a defiance that spawned a gusty of fury beneath her pastel wings. The withering soul that rested in the center of nothing had sat within her own trauma for a moment too long; a second wind, no, a second hurricane of holy rage and raw fury brought the color of the pure goddess to the glory she had held so high. Her blazing soul called out to the world around her begging for something familiar to break the spell of abuse and exhaustion that plagued her mind, body, and womb. 

She needed something; something from the outside world to pull her out now that her wings and determination were brought back from the brink. If only Godzilla could reach to her someway. Shake her awake? Roar? She thought to herself as the invasive and traumatic thoughts were blown away by her confident and reassured aura. "Godzilla..." She thought aloud. "...he is still fighting..."

She looked up. The same void in all directions. Her chest flared as righteous breath filled her lungs. "Those two... fiends." She cursed. "He is still fighting! Trying! I know he will do whatever it takes to wake me!" The spirit in her lungs was expelled and for a moment she was left alone with her thoughts; the scythe like arms that articulated around her like a spiders touch caressed her supple dewlap. Fluffy feathers tickled the bottom of her maw as thoughts of Godzilla began to flood her thoughts. "Godzilla..."

Her wings trembled with admiration and fear. "I miss him... I can feel him missing me as well..." She reflected.

"This is my eleventh life cycle with him and he is still as gentle to me as the first day we met. He always waits for me to come back; I never have to wait for him to come back because he..." She grew sick and couldn't finish her sentence. She forced the intrusive thought out of her mind. He wouldn't die. He cant, he would never truly be defeated. He is suffering now but he will still make it.

Mothra began to calm back down. Steady breaths filled the endless sounds of her mind. Godzilla came back to her thoughts. She smiled softly as her glistening eyes of green fluorite shone with the romantic daydreams of her King. "My King... I yearn for the days when these vile beasts are long dead and our years are left to be filled with only our touch and comfort." Her usually poetic voice was filled instead with bitter yearning. The short burst of romance died as the returning fear of the worst became more and more likely as the outcome. Her arms and legs fell from their self swaddling positions and instead fell like lifeless marionettes released from captors.

Suddenly, as if by a miracle, something shook the void around her. Her head darted back and forth as disruptions shook the nothingness around her and a bright and shining light consumed her.

Something was pulling her back. A trail back to reality was forming and it was a familiar scent that lined the trail. This scent, it was heavy and very distinguishable; scent that Mothra was familiar with for all the right reasons. Her King, it was the scent of her King. His pheromones, hormones that fueled his aggression and ignited his passions. Mothra has seen his aggression against others and only she has felt his passion. Either her King was still fighting, or it was all over and Mothra would wake up to find her King waiting over her ready to take her home.

The first sensation that Mothra awoke to was a lingering ache; long before her eyes were able to take in her surroundings, a persistent though not debilitating weakness filled her body. Her scythe like arms trembled against... a body. Her eyes forced themselves back to light and were instantly blinded by the rays of a south seas sun. Light piled against her sense but eventually subsided as she took in all that had happened.

She was being carried, not by her King, not by invader or his jester, but by a slave, a MUTO, an egg carrying male variant. Mothra had hardly even seen such a rare specimen during her lives. They were more docile and often tame. His long legs held Mothra up high allowing her a decent field of view as she weakly maneuvered atop the docile giant.

"Caretaker giant..." Mothra weakly called out. "Where... are we?"

The MUTO was rather surprised by the fact that Mothra was already awake. His deep but pathetic tone nervously crept from his maw. "Y... you're awake! The King wasnt expecting you to wake up until I arrived!"

"The King! He is... he is waiting for me!" Mothra let out her excited and carefree nature.

The MUTO nodded. His quiet response and dull composure concerned Mothra. She peered over the behemoth. Crystal clear waters of an expansive ocean surrounded all sides leaving only a small and exotic island. Looking up, the weather was clear and very few clouds kept the sun from warming the gentle earth.

"Is the King alright?" 

"He said he has never felt more alive." There was scorn in his voice. Strain pressed on his words like the weight of a continent as his long trunk like limbs smashed into the white sands of the island beach. The island was unfamiliar, nothing she had ever seen. From Rebirth to Skull island, Mothras planet surfing wings hand taken her across islands and galaxies. This island was secluded well, no one else in sight, in the middle of no where.

"Why are you carrying me?" Mothra began to connect the pieces.

"Because I was not strong enough to carry Godzilla. The King asked a few others to carry Godzilla here, I was tasked with delivering you."

Part 2 - Landfall on the south seas island, 2019.

The MUTO stopped moving. The quiet that followed was bizarre; he was expecting protest. As he turned his low hanging skull in submission, the view of his cargo came to him. Mothra was simply resting; a blank yet defiant essence radiated from her delicate features.

"You aren't going to try and run?" The MUTO pondered as his legs began to continue their journey towards Ghidorah.

"I'm in no posistion to fight. I hardly was able to wake up without..." Suddenly Mothra remembered. "...his scent..." She sniffed at the salty air and caught his pheromones again.

"I caught wind of his essence about the same time you woke up. He has been requested at the feet of the King at all times." A defeated breath spilled from his teeth.

"Why are you following his orders?" Mothra asked using some of her authority to get the MUTO to explain.

"Your life partner, the apex of this world is licking the excess of the King from the ground, I cannot dissent, and wont dissent." His docile nature completely refused any revolutionary ideology.

Mothra, goddess of the Earth and deity of forgiveness, found herself incapable of tackling the morality that put the MUTO in this position. Her anger towards his own pitiful hopelessness filled her with a inflating sense of guilt.

"Please..." The submissive and devastated MUTO begged. "...recognize that the King was overthrown. I have not challenge anyone." He did not mince words. He was aware of his lack of ability. Again, Mothra did not acknowledge him.

A silence came over the two monsters as the foliage around them began to softly sprout for the fertile soil and then steadily grew into a glorious canopy of tropical trees; trunks that dwarf both of the titans began to block the light of the sun. Mothra found it strangely comforting to know that there were still things on this planet that made her and others feel insignificant. She wondered if where Ghidorah came from if there were things that made him seen small as well.

Pulling Mothra from her speculation, the respecting, gentle, and mournful touch of passing branches and reeds caressed her sorrowfully gorgeous figure. The lingering scent of the earth's truest children washed the soot and rubble of the cursed civilization from her fur, replenishing her spirit. All that lingered were the scars inflicted Rodan and Ghidorah and the empty sensation in her womb. At least aching wounds offered a distraction.

Self hate kept both of the oppressed creatures silent, there was time for Mothra to asses her surroundings. It was through the lingering determination and the persistent scent of her lover that kept her focus. Looking over the MUTO, she saw that they were traveling along a path. A bare dirt road that looked like it was walked over barely ten times was clearly an antithesis to the ages of naturally growing vegetation. Scorch marks and black patches of super heated dirt littered the trail as will as splinters of wood blasted from the trees.

"Someone did this recently..." Mothra spoke to herself.

"The king wanted to waste no time." The MUTO replied.

Before Mothra could consider her next thought, a sudden wave of pheromone struck her scenes at break neck speed. As well, it wasn't only the scent of her mate that she had picked up, but of another, an alpha, and the potency of the alpha scent was high. The strong hot stench caused the Queens heart to flutter and weaken. The male MUTO offered no reaction; instead he progressed through the forest until the faint sounds of slapping echoed through the forest and rumbled across the ear drums of the kaiju. The tempo and pace was steady and strong as the soft clapping grew along with harsh strained grunts. Hot breathing and the cries of anticipation and need of release collided in a cacophony of vile desire. The MUTO, incapable of being able to stomach the idea of the sights before him. Mothra, steeling her wits, kept a face of stubborn resiliency knowing that she would be forced to take in the sight of her soul mate being used. She breathed in... and breathed out. The MUTO let air awkwardly pass through their maw in uncertain anxiety.

"Brother please I don't think I can handle this anymore! Cumming doesn't even feel good anymore!" A bratty wail met the pathetic kaiju before the brutal sight did.

The MUTO turned the corner and presented the brutal display to the captive queen. King Ghidorah, conquering of the planet, was enjoying his spoils; or at least most of him was. The left head, with tears rolling down his cheeks, was bright red in the face and panting in exhaustion. The middle, tried to keep stoic but was clearly in heat. The right head, in a aroused rage, was sinking his teeth deep into the hips of Godzilla who was face down taking the full force of two cocks inside of him, was in a brain washed and euphoric state. Wide eyed and fucked brainless, the former king laid down taking the hatred of the monster above him. His face, chest, rear, and tail were all scared and lashed during the brutality. Cum drenched the fallen king as dense girth struggled to squeeze inside of him. The walls of his hole were stretched to capacity and filled countless times. The right head of the new ruler looked to be in a manic primal state; hell bent on using his toy to the fullest extent. The left head clearly was not up for the brutality of his brother and the middle head seemed to not care too much as long as he drained his fertile seed. No other kaiju were in sight, leaving only Ghidorah and Godzilla in the center of a large open pasture beneath the tropical canopy. A heavenly sight of paradise colors and flowers wouldve been a welcome sight would it not be inhabited by such a vile creature. It was clear why Ghidorah chose this location to Mothra now. Secluded, quiet, perfect place to keep your trophies. Not a care in the world.

"B...brother... should we rest? We have barely....nnf.... begun to building our throne..." The middle head moaned and bit his lip between his pleading wants.

The right head forced himself to continue assaulting his victim. A deep bloodshot flame devastated his eyes as he gave everything he had to just reach one more climax. Using Godzilla like an object he furiously threw himself into Godzilla without mercy. Wet spurting stream of pre-cum forcibly ejected from between the air tight seal of Ghidorahs twin cocks. The heavy set that Ghidorah boasted back before was now slightly shrunken and strained. He was forcing himself beyond the limit.

"M...mmm...visitors..." The middle head moaned as his tongue spilled from his maw in drunken pleasure.

The right head offered no attention. Instead he let his teeth retract from the flesh of his prey and lifted his right leg to leverage himself on the fallen tyrant. Bearing down his entire weight and pressing his cocks down to the hilt, Ghidorah now was fighting to reach just one more before they retired their whore. The right head, now free, found his chance at pleasure with the arrival of an audience. Venom dripped from his gaped smile as he made direct eye contact with the humiliated queen. His thrusts began to quicken.

"Well well well~." He twitched with mania. "Come to see if the old fuck has learned any new tricks? Word is that he was very stubborn and a real hard headed idiot..."

Mothra swallowed.

"Now... he is still an idiot." He bit his lip as the middle and left head braced for the surge. "But being a brainless breeder isn't the worst life to live. Our chariot here doesn't mind being subjected!"

The MUTO looked away in shame.

The right head felt his hard work starting to pay off as his body forced out its last serving of cum inside Godzilla. Godzilla, letting out a pathetic whine of drunken ecstasy, moved his hips deeper into his conqueror. "He seems to enjoy this 'new world order' business my brother was talking about very much~."

Only a vile masochist would require the victims attendance to get off the way he did. No visible signs of shame appeared on his face. The left head, passed out. The middle head, trying to regain his composure.

"You'll come to like it soon enough..."

Part 3 - Island Center, 2019.

"Brother, I'm not so sure about this." The Middle head seemed emotionally distraught over the expressed villainy of his blood brother; like a younger sibling saying that the joke had gone on for far too long. Despite his seniority, the middle head failed to uphold his typical authoritarian mannerism. The pathetic whimper in his voice was bizarre to Mothra who began to consider opportunities of escape utilizing this strange presentation.

"Then let me make the decisions for you! We cant stop! With have an eternity to do what we please to this fucking wretch and it will never be enough for us! Never enough! Never enough!" He began to stomp; his crushing heals dangerously close to the head of the fallen king, 

The left head, dangling like the loose limb of a dying tree, swayed with the violent convulsions of the right heads fury. 

"You will kill him long before you get that chance." Mothra spoke out weakly but surprisingly without fear.

"I'll preserve his corpse if need be!" Adrenaline splintered the blood vessels within the Golden Demons eyes as they locked on to the battered moth.

Lunging with urgency, the middle head sunk his teeth deep into the right heads neck, pinching down on the snaking trachea of his torturous brother. A strained cry escaped the closing throat of the maniac as the left head jolted awake over the new and alarming sensation. Mothra, far to weak to interfere, was only capable of watching while the MUTO shuddered and trembled over the mind melting display. The middle head, overpowering the right, slammed him down to the dirt with reckless abandon.

"You will not kill our slave. It defeats the point you insect!" The middle heads drooled venom over his defeated brother. "The spoils are all of ours." His voice calmed down,

The left head whimpered as he became self aware again. "Whats..."

"Ngh" The right brother lifted his head from the dirt and semen on the ground and bared his teeth in a defensive but retreating manner. His brother was not nearly as aggressive as he was, but moments like this that resulted in such blinding violence and discipline that reminded him of his place.

"You forget, if it werent for me, you would be were the old king is.." The middle head validated his abuses.

"Is that how you make yourself sleep at night? Telling those beneath you that Godzilla would've done the same!? He would never! He is an old soul but he is not lost in immoral nature." Mothra cursed under her breath as the middle head only half listened to the scorned female.

"So you are telling me that you know everything he does while you are going through your... what is it called..." The middle head pondered as the right head sniffed at Godzilla. Godzilla remained immobile however his breathing had now leveled out. "...metamorphosis! That's the word!" He digressed. "You think the apex of an entire planet would just wait for his squeeze to wake up from her long nap? You're too trusting~!."

"Lies; lies and deceit!" She cried.

Seeds of doubt, thought the Golden Demise.

"What is this place?" The MUTO fighting through the silence, peered over at his ruler.

"The foundation for our kingdom." The middle head replied quite matter-of-factly.

"An isolated island?"

"Y...yes. Yes!"

"Why here? Why did you have to kill all those people if you were just going to start here?!"

"Shut up you blasted insect! We don't have all the answers, we haven't planned it all out yet. Die!" The left head cried out in head splitting agony. The rush of hormones had wrecked havoc on the fragile brain that was inside the many skulls of Ghidorah. The left head winced in pathetic misery and let child like tears fall.

His cries were enough to enforce silence over the island. Mothra and the MUTO winced with a mix of abject embarrassment and disgust while the other heads cowered. His gross wails tore at the weakened condition of all parties who witnessed it.

"Juvenile yet true enough." The middle head scorned as he turned to the left head. His eyes twitched as his headache attempted to subside. "Toss your questions to the wayside. They will serve you nothing."

Mothra opened her eyes again and tried to help her sight away from Godzilla. He had hardly moved since Ghidorah pulled himself from his flesh; the only sign of movement was the almost stagnant pool of cum that leaked from his backside. It dripped in synch with the expansion of his chest.

"You... dont actually know what you are doing? Do you?" Mothra was blatant.

"No" Said the left.

"Of course" Said the middle.

"Dont need a plan." Snarled the right.

All of the heads grew quiet.

Mothra squinted then internally cursed herself for becoming far too distracted by the juvenile behavior of the invader. She looked to Godzilla who was spared the onslaught for the time being. His eye lids fell half way as his hips softly fell down. Her heart ached as she attempted to relate to the agony that must have been tearing through her mate.

"Enough waiting..." The middle head cursed. 

Reluctantly but with great burden, Ghidorah rose. The MUTO shuddered as if they already knew what was going to happen next.

"Drop the bitch..." The middle head ordered.

"Painfully!" The right head swiftly interjected.

The MUTO did not hesitate to fulfill his kings demand. Knowing well what was awaiting dissidents should they disobey the golden demise, the MUTO hitched Mothra to the dirt with a staggering crash. Mothra did not audibly react, she refused to let Ghidorah see more of her weakness. The MUTO shut their eyes in shame, refusing to acknowledge his subservience to the evil entity.

"You're filthy..." The middle head sneered as he approached the disgruntled angel. The MUTO slowly moved from his masters path.

"I can't do anything with her in this condition." The left head was still far from gaining the urge to defile and was turned off by any offer.

"She'll be prepped. Godzillas total humiliation will not be complete until I get my teeth around you." The right head drooled over Mothra; his malice dripped onto her mangled and worn shape.

"If you think any of it will be easy..." Mothra spat at the dirt in resistance.

"I was hoping it wouldnt be any other way." The middle head scoffed.

A sharp and ear splitting alert sounded from the right heads gnashing teeth. Disrupted the ambient peace of the tropical heaven. A brief three seconds was spared only to be destroyed as large blood red claws smashed into the earth mere inches before Mothras bruised face. Shakes and tremors raked across her body as Rodan presented himself before her.

"Thought the king would be without his court?" His slimly voice reinvigorating the flames of trauma within her body; her womb remembering Rodans defilement.

The was no time for her to respond; Rodan drove his heal down upon the queen's skull resulting in silence once more. This time, Mothra dreamed of, and saw, nothing.


End file.
